kangurekkaofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc:Przeszukiwanie
Wyszukiwarka wewnętrzna Wikii (oraz Wikipedii) działa ogólnie biorąc podobnie do innych wyszukiwarek spotykanych w Internecie. Wpisuje się do niej słowa kluczowe naciska "OK" lub "szukaj" i otrzymuje wynik. Wyszukiwarka ta jednak na swoją specyfikę, z którą warto się zapoznać, aby wiedzieć czego się po niej można spodziewać. W standardowych ustawieniach, okienko wyszukiwarki znajduje się w mniej więcej połowie wysokości menu po lewej stronie. Wewnętrzna wyszukiwarka MediaWiki jest stosunkowo prymitywna. Stosuje ona bardzo proste algorytmy wyszukiwania, nie potrafi podpowiadać, sugerować błędów i nie zawsze zadowalająco ustala kolejność stron na liście wyszukiwania. Osoby przyzwyczajone do funkcjonalności Google są często nieprzyjemnie rozaczarowane sposobem działania tej wyszukiwarki. Klawisz "OK" i "szukaj" Klawisz "szukaj" służy do pełnego przeszukania serwisu. W wyniku tej operacji dostaje się listę wszystkich stron, w których choć raz występuje wpisane do okienka słowo lub ciąg słów. Lista ta jest uporządkowana względem częstotliwości występowania szukanych słów w tekście strony. Lista ta składa się z linku do odpowiedniej strony, fragmentu tekstu, w którym zostały znalezione szukane słowa, oraz informacjami o stronie - jej długością. Gdy lista znalezionych stron jest długa, oprogramowanie dzieli ją standardowo na części po 20 sztuk. Przechodzenie do kolejnych części listy można dokonywać klikając na cyferki nad lub pod listą. Klawisz "OK" kieruje bezpośrednio do strony o tytule ściśle odpowiadającym wpisanej do okienka frazy, jeśli tylko taka strona istnieje. Gdy nie istnieje strona o tytule odpowiadającym ściśle wpisanej frazie, otrzymuje się listę wszystkich stron, w których ta fraza choć raz występuje. Dla nieistniejących stron, działanie klawisza "OK" nie różni się prawie wcale od działania klawisza "szukaj". Przestrzenie nazw Oprócz podziału na kategorie, strony w Wikii (oraz Wikipedii) są też dzielone na tzw. przestrzenie nazw. W osobnej przestrzeni znajdują się strony bezpośrednio przeznaczone dla czytelników (tzw. przestrzeń główna), w osobnej strony z opisami grafiki, w jeszcze innej strony kategorii itd. Standardowo wyszukiwarka pokazuje wyniki ograniczone do głównej przestrzeni nazw. Aby móc wyszukiwać inne przestrzenie nazw, na dole strony z listą odnalezionych stron, znajduje się pole, przy pomocy którego można zaznaczyć w jakich przestrzeniach chce się powtórzyć wyszukiwanie. Większości czytelników wystarcza w zupełności wyszukiwanie w głównej przestrzeni nazw. Czasami jednak przydatne może być wyszukiwanie w stronach grafik i kategorii. Ograniczenia wyszukiwarki ;W tekście muszą być wszystkie słowa wpisane do wyszukiwarki : wyszukiwanie pokazuje tylko te strony, które zawierają w swojej treści wszystkie słowa wpisane do okienka. Dlatego jeżeli wyszukiwanie będzie puste, usuń któreś ze słów, a także upewnij się, czy są one poprawnie wpisane. Ponadto jeśli wpisałeś np. słowo "Śląsk", nie zostaną znalezione strony zawierające w swej treści np. wyraz "śląski". ;Stopwords : Należy unikać stosowania krótkich i powszechnych słów takich jak: "aby", "ale", "bardzo". Niestosowanie się do tej reguły jest najczęstszą przyczyną niepowodzenia wyszukiwania. Pełna lista tych słów znajduje się w specjalnym haśle Stopwords. ;Wyszukiwanie nie bierze pod uwagę wielkości liter : Wyszukiwanie słów "fortran", "Fortran" i "FORTRAN" da te same wyniki. Jednak przy więcej niż jednym wyrazie należy pamiętać o wielkości liter ("górny śląsk" nie da nic, należy wpisać "Górny Śląsk"). Jedynie wielkość pierwszej litery i w tym przypadku nie gra roli (można wpisać "górny Śląsk"). ;Wyszukiwanie uwzględnia znaki diakrytyczne : Wyszukiwanie odbywa się z uwzględnieniem polskich i innych znaków diakrytycznych. W związku z tym oprogramowanie nie wie, że pisząc "Lotwa" miałeś na myśli "Łotwę", a "zolw" to nazwa zwierzęcia w "języku polskim". ;Nie można stosować symboli wieloznacznych : We frazach do wyszukiwania nie można używać ? lub * w celu dopełnienia słów. Jeżeli chcesz szukać zarówno "Polska" i "polski" musisz utworzyć frazę w ten sposób : (Polska or polski). ;Wyszukiwanie złożone : Można używać łączenia słów podanych do wyszukania za pomocą łączników "and" (i), "or" (lub) i "not" (nie) w celu tworzenia bardziej złożonych zapytań, można również stosować złożone zapytania z nawiasami. Gdy do okienka wpisze się listę słów oprogramowanie domyślnie przyjmuje, że występuje między nimi łącznik "and" (i). :Na przykład fraza: ::"piłsudski not bronisław" :wyszuka strony zawierające słowo "piłsudski", ale nie zawierające słowa "bronisław" :Fraza: ::"(Adolph or Adolf) and Hitler" :wyszuka wszystkie strony, które zawierają słowo "Hitler" i słowo "Adolf" lub "Adolph". ;Przekierowania można wyłączyć : Robi się to klikając na kwadracik "Pokaż przekierowania", który znajduje się na dole strony z rezultatami wyszukiwania.